Corbarde
by Arisu Lin
Summary: [One-short] Dos cobardes reducidos a un momento cómico pero tierno. Al fin, cobardes pero felices. ¡Subidón de azúcar asegurado, aviso!


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Level-5**.

 **Pareja:** Celia Hills x Axel Blaze.

 **One-short**

* * *

 _ **Cobarde**_

Aquel era su día especial. El cumpleaños de Celia. Toda la concentración del Instituto Raimon, el equipo básicamente, había preparado una fiesta para ella. El salón se encontraba adornado de luces y colores voluminosos, la música no dejaba de sonar y todos se hallaban allí, divirtiéndose y riendo. Pero cierto delantero se mantenía demasiado alejado de la fiesta, sobre todo por el miedo que sentía al tener que darle su regalo a Celia cuando llegara el momento. Sus pensamientos se debatían en _"Si le gustara ó no le gustara"_ básicamente porque el regalo no era gran cosa, según él.

Mientras tanto la peliazul que cumplía años, esperaba que aquel día fuera especial y no solo en cuestión de tal celebración. Pues esperaba que finalmente alguien confesara lo que tanto tiempo llevaba ella intentando decir. ¡Vale! Era una cobarde. Si el chico que le gustaba no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía, mucho menos iba a ser ella. Pero tenía que intentarlo, aquel era su día.

Tras largo rato en la fiesta, llego la hora esperada de los regalos, la temida por el chico. Todos entregaron su regalo a Celia de lo más contentos, con la ilusión de que le gustara. Y así fue, después de todo. Axel seguía sosteniendo su bolsa detrás de su espalda, esperando a que todos terminaran de acosar a la cumpleañera. Mientras tanto y sin percatarse, Nathan se acercó a él, sorprendiéndolo.

― ¡Se lo vas a dar o te vas a arrepentir en el último momento!

― ¿Desde cuándo te interesa a ti lo que haga?― pregunto con algo de frialdad.

― Desde que soy tu amigo y me doy cuenta de esas cosas― el delantero le dedico una mirada furtiva, a lo que el joven le dedico una sonrisa orgullosa― Te parece buena respuesta.

― Me conformo con ella― respondió.

Silvia interrumpió a los dos jóvenes y agarrando a Nathan de la mano lo arrastro hasta pista para bailar. Axel dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde Celia aún seguía recibiendo regalos, ahora el de Shauw, que abrió y recibió con una sonrisa, abrazando al joven. Lo que provoco que el delantero se desilusionara un poco. ¿Podría ser su regalo mejor que el suyo? Si había encantado a la joven, seguramente sí.

Aun con la bolsa entre sus manos, salió al patio de la concentración. Caminando hacia la barandilla que quedaba cerca del campo, echándose en ella, algo frustrado. Suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada al anaranjado cielo del atardecer. Es que nunca sería capaz de decirle lo que sentía, tan cobarde era. Tras varios eternos segundos sumido en el silencio del lugar, bajo la ya caída, oscura noche, Celia abrió la puerta por la que había salido él para tomar un poco el aire, encontrándoselo.

― ¡Hola!― saludo ella, acercándose a él y dejándose caer en la barandilla― La… la fiesta agobia un poco ¿verdad?― comento, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación interesante.

― Esta… está bien. Solo…― intento inventarse una excusa creíble― Resuena mucho la música― mala escusa― Esto…

No sabía cómo comenzar, ni siquiera como darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Agarro la bolsa y desviando su mirada para otro lado se la entregó a la joven, dejando que sus mejillas se tornaran sonrojadas.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Celia!

La peliazul se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida embozo una encantadora sonrisa, mientras agarraba la bolsa de sus manos con suavidad. La abrió ilusionada, encontrándose en su interior un tierno osito panda de colores blancos y negros, con un lacito rojo al cuello. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos un instante, observándolo.

― No es gran cosa, pero…

― ¡Gracias!

Celia se acercó a él para darle un abrazo que correspondió el delantero, completamente sonrojado.

― ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho!― comento cargada de alegría. Para ella, era sin duda el mejor.

― Me alegro.

Ambos sonrieron, contemplándose unos segundos con la mirada. Celia agarro el osito de la bolsa y decidió volver a la fiesta para colocarlo con los demás regalos, sin duda, el de él sería especial, pero algo le decía que aquello no podía acabar así. Cerca del pomo de la puerta, se giró hacia el delantero que le había dado la espalda, para volver a contemplar el cielo, mirándolo decidida.

― Sabes, esperaba algo mucho más especial― comento en voz alta acercándose a Axel, que se había girado ante las palabras de la chica. Su voz ya no solo sonaba firme, sino con algo de enojo― ¡Vale! Seré una cobarde, tengo que admitirlo. Pero que tú seas un cobarde, eso sí que no me lo espera. Llevo tiempo esperando, no sé, algo de ti: una sonrisa, un abraso, algunas palabras… pero no, nada y realmente me sorprende mucho que…

Antes de que continuara con su sermón, la acción del chico la sorprendió mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. Axel se acercó a ella de golpe y agarrándola con su mano izquierda por la cintura, coloco la otra en su mejilla y junto sus labios con los de la chica, en un tierno beso. Un beso que la peliazul respondió gustosa. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin había logrado lo que ella espera, un beso del chico que tanto tiempo esperaba. Un beso, que ni él ni ella, olvidaría jamás. Por lo cómico que había resultado.

― Bonita forma de decirme que me calle― comento divertida, contemplando su oscuros ojos de cerca, que relucían como estrellas.

― Y continuando con tu sermón… creo que ambos somos unos cobardes, ¿no te parece?― ambos rieron juntos ante aquellas palabras.

Agarro el osito que Axel le había regalado y lo achucho contra su pecho. Mientras abrazaba por la cintura al joven y dejaba reposar su cabeza en el pecho del delantero, escuchando rítmicamente los latidos de su corazón. Aquel día especial lo recordarían siempre así: una plateada luna, un osito feliz y un beso cobarde.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
